Playing Matchmaker
by Atreyl
Summary: In which it's two a.m., Mello's buying chocolate, and Reno is hitting on Matt. Don't worry, Mello's coming to save him.


**Playing Matchmaker**

"Mello! I don't wanna!" Matt whined, kicking his best friend away.

"But I'm out of chocolate!" Mello whined back, swatting his foot away. "And my motorcycle's still broken down! You have to drive me."

Matt groaned. "Why can't you drive yourself?"

Mello pouted. "Okay, then." He gave a big dramatic sigh, finishing putting on his leather outfit. "I'm going to go to the convenience store now," he said loudly, starting towards the door. The only reply was a grunt. "At two a.m.," he added. Another grunt. "Where pedophiles can rape a poor, helpless blond like me anytime..." he practically sang the last part, knowing it would do the trick.

It worked.

Matt bolted upright. "Never mind, I'm out of cigarettes anyway," he said hurriedly, trying to pull on his jeans while tugging on his shirt.

Mello smirked. It was a little cruel to use Matt's obvious crush on him to his advantage, but he couldn't help it.

Ten minutes later, they were at the nearest convenience store that sold chocolate. Matt waited anxiously near the corner, chewing on his nails as he watched Mello fill up his shopping basket with various brands of chocolate. The redhead kept a hand on the gun in his vest pocket, eyes searching the interior of the store for any possible pedophiles craving a sexy, leather-wearing Mello.

There was no one who matched the description. Matt sighed in relief, inspecting the other customers. There were a few people, even though it was in the middle of the night. One that caught Matt's attention was another redhead. He was wearing a white dress shirt underneath a black jacket with a tie and black slacks. Goggles were perched on top of his head, unlike Matt's, who had them secured around his eyes. He looked about two years older, and hot. Like, really hot.

Matt whimpered quietly, looking down and missing the other redhead lick his lips. _Mello would so pick him over me any day, _he thought, biting his nails once more. _Hm, not unless I do something about it! _Determined to protect _his _chocolate-loving blond, Matt prepared to march over to the guy and threaten him. To his surprise, though, when he looked up, said guy was already walking towards him.

Fingers tightening on the gun, Matt tried to appear casual as he was approached. The other redhead finally reached him and Matt couldn't help but find him familiar...

"Hey, you're Reno!" the game-obsessed teen cried in realization when the other reached him.

Reno blinked, then grinned wolfishly. "That I am, yo."

Matt almost fainted at the 'yo.' Here was his favorite Final Fantasy character, somehow in living flesh, and he was acting like some lovesick girl. He cleared his throat.

He intended to ask what Reno was doing in this store in the middle of the night, but it came out as a garbled, "Nngmff."

Reno chuckled, looking amused. "You're pretty cute," he told Matt. "What's your name?"

Matt metaphorically melted into a puddle. Reno was calling him cute! Him! Matt! Suddenly, the striped teen felt fifteen again, when he saw Reno for the first time in Final Fantasy and began to obsess over him. "M-Matt," he said shyly.

The slightly taller man flashed him a winning smile. "Matt, huh?" Matt nodded. "It fits you. I like it." Reno practically purred the last part.

Matt's cheeks went as red as his hair. He locked eyes with the other redhead, and suddenly, all he could see was this man before him. The background faded out in white, including Mello's disbelieving face behind the pair.

"So, Matt," Reno said casually, "why do you wear those goggles?"

After a few seconds, Matt finally blinked. "Eh?" he asked.

Reno laughed. "I asked you why you wear those goggles, Matty."

Matt blushed again. "It makes me feel safe," he said meekly.

Reno smiled. "Can I see your eyes?"

"I've never really shown them to anyone besides Mello before..." Matt said, looking down.

"Oh, come on," Reno said, tilting his chin upwards to stare him in the eyes. "I'll bet they look beautiful."

Matt nodded, looking like he was in a trance. He lifted a hand to remove his goggles when an angry, familiar voice demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Mello finished picking his chocolate, coming out of the chocolate aisle. He searched for Matt, finding the redhead in the corner of the store with another redhead. Mello almost laughed at the two's same hair color and goggles as he placed his basket on the counter. The employee gave him a weird look that Mello ignored.

Then he heard it. He heard someone say 'Matty,' which was Matt's nickame, which only Mello was strictly allowed to use.

Suddenly furious, Mello whipped around, abandoning his chocolate and stomping over to the two redheads to give the guy a piece of his mind. He froze in his tracks when heard the redhead wearing the suit say, "Can I see your eyes?"

Mello's anger went up a notch. Matt's eyes were also only limited to Mello. No one else deserved to see them! And definitely not some random guy who decided to hit on _his _Matt!

But then Mello smirked. Matt liked him. Of course, that meant Matt was obviously going to refuse the other redhead. Problem solved.

His smirk vanished when he saw Matt move to take off his goggles. That little bastard! He was actually going to let some stranger see his eyes! Mello watched for a few seconds with a shocked expression as Matt began to slide them off his head.

Then kickass, dominating Mello returned. Mello growled, closing the distance between the two and growling, "What the hell are you doing?"

Matt squeaked, letting go of his goggles in surprise. They snapped back with enough force to hurt him and Matt whimpered, clutching at his face.

Immediately, Mello surged forward and took the redhead into his arms. Patting red tresses comfortingly, he glared up at the other. "You better have a fuckin' good explanation, dick" he snapped.

"The name's Reno," the redhead said, looking exasperated. "Relax, yo, I didn't know he was your boyfriend." A devilish smile wormed its way onto his face.

Mello bristled. "He's not my boyfriend," he denied.

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you interrupting, yo? I'm trying to get this cutie's number here."

"First of all," Mello hissed, "you're not getting anyone's number. Second, I interrupted you because you interrupted me first." He glared. "He's not my boyfriend," he repeated, "_yet._"

Poor Matt blushed violently, stuffing his burning face into Mello's leather vest and trying to disappear. Reno grinned triumphantly.

"Does this mean you like him then?" he asked.

Mello was far beyond caring about what anyone thought. Matt was his and he needed to make it clear. "Yes, I do," he answered darkly. "Problem, _yo_?" he spat the last part.

Reno smiled happily. "Actually, no. However, I think I'd like it if you proved your claim somehow," he said.

Mello raised an eyebrow. "If I do, will you leave him alone?"

"Promise."

"Okay, then."

And he leaned down, turned Matt's face towards his, and planted his lips firmly against the shorter man's. Matt sighed, going limp in Mello's arms.

"Proof enough?" Mello asked when he pulled away. He didn't wait for an answer, instead shoving rudely past Reno, grabbed his bag of chocolate, and walked briskly out of the store with a loopy-looking Matt in tow.

"I like you, too, Mello," the hacker babbled. "I've liked you since-"

The door shut, blocking out the rest.

Reno beamed proudly at himself, walking to the back of the store. He glanced through the see-through doors to see a red Camaro driving away. " 'kay, Cloud, they're gone."

The spiky-headed blond came out from behind a shelf of gummy worms. He smiled gratefully at his boyfriend, hugging him. "Thanks, Reno. That meant a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, I just felt sorry for that redhead," Reno said. "Did you see the way he was staring at that blond? Damn, he reminded me of myself when I used to stare at you at Tifa's bar."

Cloud ignored the creepy but otherwise empathetic comment. "Mhmm, I'm glad we helped them." He sighed against Reno's shirt. "Thanks again, Reno. I didn't have the balls to do that myself."

Reno smiled. "It was nothing. Besides, that Matt was actually pretty cute."

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"But not as cute as you, my little chocobo Cloud," Reno purred, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist.

"I hate it when you call me that," he grumbled.

Reno chuckled, ruffling his hair. As always, a particular blond spike shot straight back up. "Now, what were we doing before that?"

"You were helping me find some eyeliner."

"Oh, right."

* * *

***gasp* What's this? A cross-over between Death Note and Final Fantasy? Reno was hitting on Matt? CLOUD WEARS EYELINER? Aaaanywaaaay, I hope you enjoyed this totally random fic.**** And excuse some OOC behavior. **

**From,**

**.F**


End file.
